schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Roman)
Ernst Stavro Blofeld ist ein wiederkehrender Antagonist in den James Bond-Romanen des britischen Schriftstellers Ian Fleming (*1908, †1964). Als Gründer und Leiter der weltweit operierenden Verbrecherorganisation SPECTRE (sinngemäß: Spezialeinheit für Spionage, Terrorismus, Rache und Erpressung), sowie als Mörder von James Bonds Ehefrau Tracy ist das kriminelle Genie der erklärte Erzfeind des britischen Geheimagenten mit der Lizenz zu töten. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er 1961 in Feuerball (engl.: Thunderball) und in den Romanen Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (engl.: On Her Majesty’s Secret Service) von 1963 und Man lebt nur zweimal (engl.: You Only Live Twice) von 1964 trat er als Hauptantagonist in Erscheinung. Die drei Romane zusammen sind auch als “Blofeld-Trilogie“ bzw. “SPECTRE-Trilogie“ bekannt. Charakterbiographie Vorgeschichte Ernst Stavro Blofeld wurde am 28. Mai 1908 als Sohn des Polen Ernst George Blofeld und der Griechin Maria Stavro Michelopoulos in der heute polnischen Hafenstadt Gdynia geboren. Er studierte an der Universität Warschau und machte seinen Abschluss in Ökonomie und Politischer Geschichte. Später besuchte er das Technische Institut und promovierte in Ingenieurswesen und Radionik. Ab 1933 arbeitete er für die polnische Regierung im Ministerium für Postalische und Telegraphische Angelegenheiten und begann, seine Position zu nutzen, um mit Insider-Informationen zu handeln und in Aktien und Wertpapieren an der Warschauer Börse zu spekulieren. Den herannahenden Zweiten Weltkrieg vorausahnend, fertigte Blofeld Kopien von zahlreichen wichtigen Geheimunterlagen an, die er an Nazi-Deutschland verkaufte. Kurz vor dem Einmarsch der Deutschen 1939 vernichtete er sämtliche Aufzeichnungen, die auf seine Existenz hindeuteten und verließ Polen in Richtung Türkei, wo er beim Radio arbeitete und sein erstes Spionagenetzwerk ausbaute. Während des Krieges verkaufte er Informationen an beide Seiten, beschloss jedoch, als sich das Blatt für die Nazis zum Schlechteren wandte, vermehrt die Alliierten zu unterstützen. Ironischerweise erhielt er nach Kriegsende mehrere alliierte Auszeichnungen für Tapferkeit und Heldenmut, ehe er sich eine Zeitlang nach Südafrika begab und 1954 endgültig seine Organisation SPECTRE mit Hauptsitz in Paris gründete, wo er sich vorläufig niederließ und eine Beziehung mit einer Pariser Prosituierten pflegte, die ihm eine uneheliche Tochter gebar. SPECTRE Trotz seiner bedenkenlosen Bereitschaft, Millionen von Menschen zu töten, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, folgt Blofeld doch einem gewissen professionellen Verhaltens-Kodex. In einem Fall von klassischem Kidnapping mit Lösegeldforderung, erfuhr er, dass einer der von ihm beauftragten Agenten sexuellen Kontakt mit dem entführten Mädchen hatte. Gleichgültig ob der Geschlechtsverkehr freiwillig oder unfreiwillig stattgefunden hatte, ließ er den Agenten exekutieren und brachte das Mädchen als Entschädigung um die Hälfte des ursprünglich geforderten Lösegeldes zurück. Seine Beweggründe hatten nichts mit Moral zu tun, sondern entstanden rein aus dem Umstand heraus, dass er ihre Unversehrtheit garantiert hatte und SPECTRE Wert darauf legt, stets Wort gegenüber jenen zu halten, mit denen “Geschäfte“ gemacht werden. Nach diesem Schema herrscht Blofeld mit einer Kombination aus Angst und Respekt über seine Untergebenen, denn wenn sich ein SPECTRE-Agent eines Fehlverhaltens schuldig macht, wird er oder sie als öffentliches Exempel vor den Augen aller anderen auf mannigfaltige Art hingerichtet. Plan Omega Nach zahlreichen profitablen Unternehmungen wie großangelegtem Drogenhandel, Doppelspionage und Erpressung, wagt Blofeld sich im Juni 1959 an sein ambitioniertestes Unterfangen – mit Unterstützung des bestochenen Piloten Giuseppe Petacchi, der später ebenfalls beseitigt wird, bringt SPECTRE ein militärisches Kampfflugzeug mit Nuklearraketenbestückung in seine Gewalt, um mit diesen die NATO um ein Lösegeld von einhundert Millionen Britischer Pfund zu erpressen. Die Operation soll unter der Leitung und dem Kommando von Blofelds direktem Stellvertreter Emilio Largo abgewickelt werden, wird jedoch durch das Einschreiten des britischen Geheimagenten James Bond vereitelt und Largo stirbt durch die Hand von Petacchis Schwester Domino. Comte de Bleuville Nach dem schmerzlichen Scheitern seines Masterplans taucht Blofeld unter und findet nach einer radikalen Diät und kosmetischen Gesichtsoperationen Zuflucht in der Schweiz, wo er fürderhin als Comte Balthazar de Bleuville lebt und auf dem Gipfel des Piz Gloria ein Nobelsanatorium für Allergien leitet. Dort unterzieht er eine Gruppe junger Frauen, unter dem Vorwand sie zu behandeln, einer Gehirnwäsche, um sie dazu zu bringen, mit eigens geschaffenen biologischen Waffen Großbritanniens Agrarwirtschaft zu vernichten. In seinem Bestreben, sich den Titel des Grafen de Bleuville mit allen Rechten und Privilegien um jeden Preis zu sichern, wendet er sich 1961 mit einer entsprechenden Anfrage an das Amt für Heraldik in London, womit er James Bond nach zwei Jahren erstmals einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort liefert, worauf dieser sich an seine Fersen heftet. Blofeld behauptet, von seinem neuesten Komplott, Englands und Irlands Landwirtschaft zu zerstören abzusehen, sofern man ihm den Adelstitel und völlige Straffreiheit zusichert. In einem inoffiziellen Einsatz, um diplomatische Zwischenfälle mit der an sich neutralen Schweiz zu vermeiden, kann Bond seine Pläne wieder durchkreuzen und zwingt ihn, nach der Zerstörung des Bergressorts erneut zur Flucht. Blofeld übt blutige Rache, indem er Bonds frisch angetraute Ehefrau Tracy an der deutsch-österreichischen Grenze, auf dem Weg in die Flitterwochen tötet, ehe er untertaucht. Der Garten des Todes Anfang 1962 betritt Blofeld zusammen mit seiner Helferin und Geliebten Irma Bunt japanischen Boden. Sein Schweizer Pass weist ihn als Botaniker und Experte für exotische, subtropische Pflanzen namens Dr. Guntram Martell (im engl. Original Guntram Shatterhand Anm.) aus. Nachdem er das Angebot unterbreitet hat, eine volle Million Britischer Pfund in den Aufbau und die Gestaltung eines gewaltigen Gartens zu investieren, der der botanischen Forschung gewidmet sein soll, spricht die japanische Regierung ihm und seiner “Ehefrau“ eine offizielle zehnjährige Aufenthaltsgenehmigung aus. Auf Kyūshū, der südlichsten Insel Japans, nistet er sich in der Nähe von Fukuoka in einer aufgegebenen Festung ein. Das umgebende großzügige Gelände formt er zu einer Parkanlage, die ausschließlich mit Giftpflanzen bestückt ist. In den angelegten Flüsschen und Wasserstellen lässt er ausschließlich giftige Fische aussetzen und auf dem ganzen Gebiet finden sich Giftschlangen, tödliche Skorpione und Giftspinnen. Von den in der Gegend ansässigen Menschen wird der Park nur “Garten des Todes“ genannt, denn obwohl die Anlage von einer mehrere Meter hohen Mauer umgeben ist, wird sie in großer Zahl von Selbstmördern aufgesucht, die sich der mannigfaltigen Möglichkeiten bedienen, ihr Leben zu beenden. Tatsächlich sieht Blofeld sich inzwischen selbst als Genie in der Tradition von Friedrich dem Großen, Nietzsche und Van Gogh und betrachtet seinen Garten als Dienst an der Menschheit, als Höhepunkt all seiner vergangenen Unternehmungen. In einer letzten Begegnung mit Bond, der ihn mit der Hilfe des japanischen Geheimdienstchefs Tiger Tanaka, aufspüren konnte und hinter der Maskerade des Dr. Martell erkannt hat, versucht Blofeld zunächst, ihn mittels eines kochenden Geysirs zu töten, ehe er in einem Kampf Mann-gegen-Mann mit einem Samurai-Schwert auf ihn losgeht. Zuletzt wird er jedoch entwaffnet und von dem auf Rache für den Tod seiner Frau sinnenden MI6-Agenten mit bloßen Händen erwürgt. Erscheinungsbild Da Blofeld ein Meister der Verkleidung ist, variiert sein Äußeres von Roman zu Roman zum Teil recht drastisch. In Feuerball ist er ein durchschnittlich großer, dunkelhaariger, fettleibiger Mann mit hundertdreißig Kilogramm Körpergewicht, einem militärisch kurzen Bürstenhaarschnitt und eingesunkenen schwarzen Augen. Trotz seiner massigen Gestalt hat er verhältnismäßig lange, schmale Finger und ist ständig von einem Geruch nach Veilchen umgeben, verursacht von den aromatisierten Atembonbons, die er regelmäßig lutscht. Er trägt teure, maßgeschneiderte Anzüge mit zweireihigen Jacketts, um seinen enormen Bauch zu kaschieren. Sein Lebensstil wird seiner Statur zum Trotz als äußerst asketisch beschrieben, wonach er weder raucht, noch trinkt, noch übermäßig isst und auch keinerlei sexuelle Beziehungen zu egal welchem Geschlecht pflegt. In Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät scheint er, als Bond ihm begegnet, größer geworden zu sein, was aber eine, seinem drastischen Gewichtsverlust geschuldete, optische Täuschung kann, da er mit sechsundsiebzig Kilogramm deutlich schlanker geworden ist. Er hat nun halblanges silbriges Haar und trägt tiefgrüne Kontaktlinsen, zudem fehlt ihm ein Teil seiner Nase aufgrund einer syphilitischen Infektion und er hat sich mittels kosmetischer Chirurgie die Ohrläppchen entfernen lassen, um dieses für das Geschlecht der Bleuvilles typische genetische Merkmal zu simulieren. In Man lebt nur zweimal hat Blofeld sich erneut äußerlich vollkommen verändert. Er ist nun muskelbepackt und mit 1,90m größer und von eindrucksvollerer Statur denn je. Sein Haar trägt er als wallende silbrig-weiße Mähne, hat einen dichten, hängenden grauen Schnauzbart und seine Nase ist wieder vollkommen heil. Außerdem hat er einen funkelnden Goldzahn im Mund und wenn er sein Refugium verlässt, trägt er ausschließlich eine gepanzerte Samurai-Rüstung, um sich vor den giftigen Pflanzen, Skorpionen und Giftschlangen in seinem “Garten des Todes“ zu schützen. Auftritte Im Roman Ernst Stavro Blofeld hatte zwischen 1961 und 1964 insgesamt drei Auftritte in den originalen Bond-Romanen Ian Flemings und wurde 1965 in Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt (engl.: The Man with the Golden Gun) namentlich erwähnt. * 1961: James Bond 007 – Feuerball (engl.: Thunderball) – Die ursprüngliche Übersetzung in deutscher Sprache erschien 1967 im Scherz Verlag unter dem Titel James Bond Aktion Feuerball und wurde 1999 als Sag niemals nie neu aufgelegt. Seit 2013 gibt es den Roman als ungekürzte Neuübersetzung von Anika Klüver & Stephanie Pannen, herausgegeben vom Cross Cult Verlag. * 1963: James Bond 007, im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (engl.: On Her Majesty’s Secret Service) - Die ursprüngliche Übersetzung in deutscher Sprache von Lola Humm-Sernau erschien 1964 im Scherz Verlag unter dem Titel James Bond 007 und sein gefährlichster Auftrag bzw. Im Dienst Ihrer Majestät. Seit 2013 gibt es den Roman als ungekürzte Neuübersetzung von Anika Klüver & Stephanie Pannen, herausgegeben vom Cross Cult Verlag. * 1964: James Bond 007 – Man lebt nur zweimal (engl.: You Only Live Twice) - Die ursprüngliche Übersetzung in deutscher Sprache erschien 1966 im Scherz Verlag ursprünglich unter dem Titel James Bond 007 reitet den Tiger und wurde als Du lebst nur zweimal neu aufgelegt. Seit 2013 gibt es den Roman als ungekürzte Neuübersetzung von Anika Klüver & Stephanie Pannen, herausgegeben vom Cross Cult Verlag. Im Film Klassische Filmreihe Die Figur des Ernst Stavro Blofeld wurde für das James Bond-Filmuniversum deutlich ausgebaut und die bedrohliche Bedeutung SPECTREs in den Vordergrund gerückt. So tritt er hier bereits im zweiten gedrehten Bond-Film Liebesgrüße aus Moskau (engl.: From Russia With Love) als anonymer Drahtzieher im Hintergrund in Erscheinung, um von seiner Luxusyacht aus die Rachepläne für den Tod seines besten Agenten Dr. No zu koordinieren. Auch im vierten Film Feuerball (engl.: Thunderball) von 1965 tritt er als gesichtslose Graue Eminenz auf, um das ambitionierteste Projekt von SPECTRE seinem nunmehrigen zweiten Mann, Emilio Largo anzuvertrauen. In beiden Filmen wurde er vom schottischen Schauspieler Anthony Dawson (*1916, †1992) verkörpert. Für den fünften Teil der Filmreihe, Man lebt nur zweimal (engl.: You Only Live Twice) von 1967, greift Blofeld als direkter Befehlshaber eines Projektes, in dem durch Sabotage ein Atomkrieg zwischen den USA und der Sowjetunion provoziert werden soll, deutlich aktiver in das Geschehen ein und greift bei versagenden Untergebenen, wie in den vorangegangenen Filmen, gnadenlos durch, indem er beispielsweise seine Agentin “Nummer 11“ an seine Piranhas verfüttert. Durch den britischen Charakterdarsteller Donald Pleasence (*1919, †1995) erhielt der kriminelle Mastermind erstmals ein Gesicht. In Teil Sechs, Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (engl.: On Her Majesty’s Secret Service) von 1969 hat Blofeld seinen wohl dynamischsten Auftritt. Während seines Planes, große Teile der Menschheit durch einen eigens geschaffenen Krankheitserreger zu sterilisieren, scheut er sich nicht, James Bond auf einer halsbrecherischen Verfolgungsjagd auf Skiern durch die Schweizer Alpen zu hetzen oder sich einen furiosen Showdown während der Abfahrt über eine Bobbahn mit dem Geheimagenten zu liefern. Hierbei übernahm der US-amerikanische Schauspieler und Sänger Telly Savalas (*1922, †1994) den Part. Diamantenfieber (engl.:: Diamonds Are Forever) von 1971 bedeutet für den Charakter eine Rückkehr zu den filmischen Wurzeln als Stratege und manipulativer Strippenzieher im Verborgenen, der mit Hilfe eines Laser-Satelliten die Nuklear-Großmächte des Planeten erpressen will und sich nebenher der kosmetischen Chirurgie bedient, um Doubles seiner selbst heranzuziehen. Diesmal schlüpfe der britische Charakterdarsteller Charles Gray (*1928, †2000) in die Rolle des Perserkatzen-liebenden Meister-Verbrechers. Seinen letzten Auftritt in der klassischen Bond-Reihe absolviert ein schwer angeschlagener, im Rollstuhl sitzender Blofeld im Vorspann von In tödlicher Mission (For Your Eyes Only) von 1981, wo er versucht, James Bond mittels eines ferngesteuerten Helikopters zu beseitigen, am Ende jedoch selbst von diesem in einen Fabrikschornstein in den sicheren Tod hinabgeworfen wird. Dargestellt wurde er vom britischen Schauspieler John Hollis (*1931, †2005), wurde jedoch im Abspann nicht genannt, da die Figur des Ernst Stavro Blofeld zu dieser Zeit Teil eines umfangreichen gerichtlichen Urheberrechtsstreits war. Sag niemals nie Mit dem sogenannten “inoffiziellen Bond-Film“ Sag niemals nie (engl.: Never Say Never Again) von 1983, der nicht von Eon Productions gedreht wurde, sondern als unabhängig produziertes Remake von Feuerball gehandelt wird, kehrt auch Blofeld zurück auf die Kinoleinwand, um die Umsetzung des ambitioniertesten Meisterplans von SPECTRE an seinen besten Mann Maximilian Largo weiter zu geben. Verkörpert wurde er in dieser Produktion vom schwedischen Charakterdarsteller Max von Sydow (*1929). Reboot-Reihe In Spectre von 2015 kehrt Blofeld, mit komplett neuer Hintergrundgeschichte und einer deutlich familiäreren Beziehung zu James Bond, offiziell in den Filmkanon zurück, um mit neuesten Methoden seinem altbekannten Ziel der Weltherrschaft entgegen zu streben indem er, wieder einmal als Graue Eminenz, plant, die größten Geheimdienste des Planeten zu fusionieren, um uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf deren geballtes Informationsvolumen zu erhalten. Dargestellt wurde er vom österreichischen Schauspieler Christoph Waltz (*1956). In anderen Medien * 2004: GoldenEye: Rogue Agent – In dem von Electronic Arts herausgegebenen Videospiel, in dem Auric Goldfinger und Dr. No einen erbitterten Bandenkrieg austragen, hat auch Blofeld im Finale einen Auftritt als Drahtzieher, der die rivalisierenden Parteien gegeneinander ausgespielt hat. Aufgrund der zu jener Zeit noch immer nicht geklärten Rechtsstreitigkeiten, wurde der Charakter innerhalb des Spiels und auch im Abspann schlicht als Nummer 1 bezeichnet, doch mit dem kahlen Kopf, der Gesichtsnarbe und dem beigefarbenen Mao-Anzug sind die Reminiszenzen insbesondere an Donald Pleasences Darstellung unverkennbar. Gesprochen wurde er vom britischen Schauspieler Gideon Emery (*1974). * 2011: GoldenEye 007 Reloaded – Das von Activision herausgegebene Ego-Shooter-Spiel ist ein Remake des gleichnamigen Nintendo64-Spieles aus dem Jahr 1997 und beinhaltet neben anderen klassischen Bond-Schurken auch Ernst Stavro Blofeld als spielbaren Charakter. Sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild wurde hierfür Charles Grays Darstellung aus Diamantenfieber entlehnt. * 2012: 007 Legenden (engl.: 007 Legends) – In dem ebenfalls von Activision herausgegebenen Episoden-Spiel ist Blofeld der Boss-Gegner im Segment Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät. Das Erscheinungsbild des Charakters ist hier ein Potpourri seiner bis dahin bekannten Inkarnationen. So hat er die charakteristische Gesichtsnarbe und die Glatze von Pleasence, die grobschlächtige Figur und die markante Nase des ebenfalls kahlköpfigen Savalas, sowie seine braune Trachtenjacke und die strahlend-blauen Augen und den stets spöttisch verzogenen Mund von Charles Gray. Gesprochen wurde er im Original vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler Glenn Wrage (*1959). Sonstiges * Für Blofelds Geburtsdatum nahm Autor Ian Fleming schlicht sein eigenes, den 28. Mai 1908. * Die Inspiration zum Namen von Bonds Erzfeind stammt von Sportjournalist Henry Blofelds Vater, der ein Schulkollege Flemings während seiner Zeit im Eton College war. * Blofelds Fähigkeit, sein Äußeres radikal zu verändern passt auf ironische Weise ausnehmend gut zu seinen Auftritten im Bond-Filmkosmos, wo sein Erscheinungsbild aufgrund der wechselnden Darsteller ebenfalls mehrfach variiert. Galerie blofeld-1_thunderball.png|Blofeld in Feuerball - Illustration von George Almond. blofeld-2_ohmss.png|Blofeld als syphilitischer Comte Balthazar de Bleuville in Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät - Illustration von George Almond. blofeld-3_yolt.png|Blofeld als bärtiger Dr. Guntram Martell in Man lebt nur zweimal - Illustration von George Almond. en:Ernst Stavro Blofeld pl:Ernst Stavro Blofeld Kategorie:James Bond-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Drogendealer Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Enigmatisch Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Scharlatan Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Spion Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Tot